


Where books sleep

by xforesttree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Forbidden Love, Library, Magic, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Notes, many obstacles, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Draco hides from his friends and expectations in the library and watch his secret crush. He's been noticed though and things turn from dramatic to traumatic soon enough. Hermione tries to spoil the plot of those who don't want them together, just because it's the right thing... right?





	1. Take note

They were in the library, Hermione was reading some age old book and he was there... "for research". He would pretend to read only to stare at her, but as soon as she looked back he'd turn away. He was nervous today, even though he'd played out this scenario in his head many times. "Do you need something, Malfoy?" Hermione suddenly asks. He'd been caught staring, great. "I don't need nothing from you, mud blood." He had to keep up appearances... why? Still it hurt to call her out like that. "That's a double negative, meaning you do need something from me." She said in annoyance. "I don't need you to lecture me, miss know it all." The words had escaped his lips before he realised. He often got frightened by how cruel he could be and now he ruined his chances... _again_. In embarrassment he stood up and left the library, tomorrow would be better.

 _She was reaching for a book high up when he came up behind her and easily picked it off the shelf. She blushed from the brief touch and in his nervousness he swallowed his mean comment and just handed her the book. She quickly thanked him but neither of them moved and they were rather close together. Suddenly Hermione dropped the book, placed her hands on his chest and kissed him. Had he been just a little taller she wouldn't have been able to without his cooperation, not that he wouldn't have. He found himself pushed against the bookshelf as they kissed passionately. Books were falling down and-_ "The library is not for sleeping, wake up and leave you disrespectful Slytherin plonker." Hermione sternly whispered as she shook him from side to side. Another chance messed up, how on earth did he fall asleep. The sight of her was soothing but... maybe tomorrow then.

He didn't see her today and he spent his whole day in the library, waiting. How hard was it to ask her to teach him _whatever_? The library was the only place where they weren't always surrounded by many watching eyes. Most importantly Potter and his sidekick weren't there. She must have been up to something with them... If any of them make a move on her he'd kill them. Out of all girls to fall in love with it of course had to be the most unreachable one. He was about to put back the book he always "read" when he noticed a piece of paper stuck between the pages.

__**I know what you're doing  
** I see you watching her  
You better leave her alone 


	2. The little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> con-fron-ta-tion

The note had originally freaked him out, but he knew he was strong enough to defeat whoever had caught onto him. In the worst case he could call on his father, but his idiot followers might be something to consider first. They wouldn't call him weak and demand an explanation, they just blindly followed him. The only one he wanted to follow him was _her_. "Darn." He accidentally spoke out loud, trying to contain his frustration to how deeply he'd fallen for her. "Do you need help reading your book?" Her sassy attitude really ticked him off today, but as he turned to snap back at her he noticed the genuine concern in her eyes. They both let go of a breath they didn't know they were holding and awkwardly broke and reconnected eye contact.

"Why... Why do you ask that?" He managed to mumble. After looking down momentarily she returned a steady gaze and released a flood of words. "You've been on the same book for months, you don't attempt to read it in public, you always show this look of embarrassment whenever you pick it off the shelf and you just cursed after intently staring at the same page for about half an hour. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you don't seem to understand much about _'Mythical beats and where to find them'_." He just stood there, amazed. He moved his mouth but no words came out, he tried to think but his mind was blank.

**She'd been observing him.  
** She wants to helps him.  
After all he's said and done.  
What now? 

Hermione blushed slightly and in a low volume stated "Not that I've been following you or anything, I just happen to have an interest in Wizardry abroad and I've been trying to lend that book for ages now." He had to say something, now. In his panic he didn't give much thought to telling a convincing lie. "I... don't really come here to read. I always automatically grab this one and pretend I'm reading so I have some alone time. It's for thinking and organising my feelings..." Now he'd done it, what girl ever wanted to hear about feelings? I am so stupid. Draco thought and failed to notice Hermione's surprise which then gave way to a smile.

She grabbed his hands and held them together. "I'll be here if you ever want to talk about anything." Her voice was warm and kind and she was just radiating a pleasant aura. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to return to my quarters." She stated and released her hold on his hands. He refused to let go and after a tug she asked "What is it, Draco?" He considered telling her, but ended up just shrugging it off by saying "Nothing, I just wanted to thank you... I guess." With that he let go of her hands and after a short pause Hermione left, but not without looking back. Her gaze showed a look she'd never given him before, it was... friendly.


	3. Point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight from Hermione's side

She'd been watching him, following him in the corridors and keeping an eye on him wherever he went. She had been opposed to the plan but the boys insisted, which had brought her here. Here being the girls bathroom hiding away in one of the stalls. She'd always noticed there was something else in his eyes besides his anger whenever he insulted her and in the library she often found him staring. She couldn't go back there, not after last time. It was so painfully obvious now, he liked her! How long had it been that way? What was she to tell the boys? They'd make her use it against him, perhaps even pretend to like him back. She didn't exactly like anyone herself but never had she considered Draco of all people to like her.

\-------------------

The library smelled like old parchment and dust, a familiar smell. It'd normally put her at ease, but now it just made memories flash by her eyes. She was there later than usual and found it to be surprisingly empty. He wasn't there today, she was relieved but also... disappointed? She tried to shake the feeling and headed between the rows of books to find something to help her with her homework. She knew this place like the back of her hand but now she had trouble finding what she was looking for. "Darn, I should shake these feelings already." She quickly covered her mouth after realising she'd spoken aloud and hurried on with finding the books she needed.

_She'd nearly collected them all when one was placed out of reach. She was about to chant a spell when a hand reached out past hers and grabbed the book. His chest grazing her back, his breath near her ear, it made her freeze. He handed her the book and there was a brief touch that sent sparks throughout her body. His smile was warm and genuine, his eyes filled with mischief and his pose confident and alluring..._

"Are you okay? You seem a little pale." It was a Ravenclaw girl that pulled her from her daydream. "I-I'm fine, thank you." Hermione muttered as she hurried off towards the table where she always sat only to find Draco already seated there. She blushed and froze, unsure what had just happened and what to do now. He turned and spotted her and quickly returned his gaze to the book he was "reading", did... did he know? Or was he still embarrassed about yesterday? Gosh it didn't matter she had to get out of here, away from everything.

She checked out her books and hurried to the door where Harry and Ron were just coming in. They saw her and their expressions changed to worry, she couldn't care less and stormed past them. Harry followed her but she had no intention on letting him know about anything. She just hid in the girls dormitory until late at night. Some of the girls tried to comfort her but she wished to be alone.

She couldn't sleep however and tiptoed towards the common room where to her surprise voices were still present. As she snuck closer she recognised Ron and Harry. She could only make out shards of the conversation.

_... Warning ... he'll know ....... hurt her ... get what's coming...... don't . know if . true... ask her ..... done is done ..._


	4. Wordless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to play heroine!

It took all her strength to remain still when she heard the boys approach the staircase to the boys dorm. She might not have heard everything, but she knew enough. She absolutely had to warn Draco! The stinging feeling of irony was an almost pleasant comfort against the guilt and confusion. She was going to protect the guy who'd made their lives, her life, at Hogwarts miserable since the very first day. And what for? Because he confessed his feelings? He never said they were directed at her, but it felt like all pieces of the puzzle fell together. Her feelings... she was just flattered, right?

 She remained on the stairs pondering what the best way to reach him would be. Outside the library would be poorly received and Harry and Ron might see, no she had to slip him a note. Still, she couldn't face him and with many watching eyes she wouldn't be able to give him anything unnoticed. The only option that remained was to place it in his book. But doing so pat curfew without the cloak or the map was bound to be an insurmountable task.

She held her breath when she spurted across the common room and didn't release it until she'd gently pushed back the painting of the fat lady, gosh what a degrading name. In the sinister glow of the dimmed chandeliers and floating candles she tiptoed her way towards the library. The trip which would normally take a mere 10 minutes seemed to last forever as she occasionally had to dash into unknown hallways to avoid approaching foot and/or pawsteps. One time she could have sworn she'd been found out but then the figure illuminating their path with their wand went on their merry way. It was definitely comforting to reach the doorstep of the place where books sleep. In the dim moonlight the place seemed even more of a maze than it already was during daytime. If she weren't such a frequent visitor she'd have gotten lost.

Having found her usual study table she went on to search for the book Draco always "read". She was lucky to find it with little effort as the magic it emitted was very peculiar and therefore easy to recognise. 'Mythical beasts and where to find them' of all books, why this one? She carried it to the table and took one of the scrap pieces of paper lying around. With a quill in her hand she halted, how on earth was she to tell him he was in danger? Struggling to find the right words she hardly noticed the soft thud as a figure approached. They must have been only 3 rows away when she realised, and in a panicked haze placed the book back and hid at the end of the row.

There wasn't enough light to make out much, but the tall night owl took a book from the shelf, slipped a note in and then disappeared as quickly as they'd come. Her heart was beating in her throat and she required a long time before she dared to move. Though her curiosity was killing her, more than anything she wanted to finish what she came here for and get the good night's rest she deserved. She first scribbled down a hurried message for Draco and then pulled out the book once more. When she opened it up not she was more fazed by the piece of parchment pressed between the pages than the dragon dancing across them.

__**I warned you  
** This is your last chance  
Leave her alone  
Or your life will no longer be certain 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this then this little story still isn't finished, I'm sorry. You can check my tumblr (oceanblue-and-forestgreen) or twitter (xforesttree) for when the next update is coming out and the overall progress


End file.
